The present invention relates to a suction device for supplying air and fuel to combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a suction device which can be constructed compactly.
In connection with a V-type internal combustion engine in which a plurality of cylinders are arranged in a V-shape, there is described a conventional suction device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,933 and 5,094,194, for example. In this conventional suction device, a plurality of individual suction pipes and a collector for distributing suction air to the individual suction pipes are integrated compactly, but an air cleaner, a suction air quantity detecting means, a throttle valve, and fuel injection valves are not integrated with the suction device. These latter elements are individually mounted.